


memory serves [podfic]

by templemarker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Depression, Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, canon-typical suicidal references, fuck me what a tag, it's not NOT quentin-eliot, q could really use that filliorian opium right about now, they're always in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: But this is far from the first time Quentin has sat in a room with a monster that has a vested interest in fucking Quentin up from the inside out.





	memory serves [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [memory serves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263768) by [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker). 



> The thing is this was really written in a Tone of Voice; and as an occasional podficcer, well, why not also share that tone? 
> 
> So: the author podficcing their own work. I don't know, friends, sometimes I podfic things I write, and occasionally I share them. People write in different ways: I process pretty much everything aurally, including (or especially) my writing. So, if you're curious, or if audio fanfiction is more your speed, here's a podfic of my own work.
> 
> Sort of 4x07ish, 4x08? I guess anywhere from 4x04 to 4x08, really. Please note this piece engages with Quentin's mental health consonant with the show's canon; check the tags to see if it's your speed.

  
  


[image description: cover image of "memory serves" podfic]

**Memory Serves**  
written by templemarker  
recorded by templemarker

Approximately 7 minutes in length; mp3 file with embedded cover image. 

Right-click save file as: **[memory serves](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podwork/memory+serves.mp3)**

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in one quick take, so, you know. This is also the first time I've used Boson to record and edit a podfic, so let me know if there's something wonky with the file or if I missed a key edit in the recording.
> 
> Further author's notes available on [Dreamwidth](https://templemarker.dreamwidth.org/55798.html). 
> 
> If you liked it please consider [reblogging](https://templemarker.tumblr.com/post/183788359937/memory-serves-podfic-templemarker-the)!


End file.
